The broad goal of the proposed research is to understand how temporal visual processing develops during infancy. The experiments conducted in this proposal will combine high-density EEG with modern source- imaging methods to assess temporal response characteristics in specific cortical areas of the visual hierarchy in infants and adults, and will examine the relationship between neural activity and conscious visual perception. This approach will provide the first picture of the functional development of temporal visual processing in infants. Deficits in visual motion perception, a process that is critically dependent on fine temporal resolution, have been reported in a number of developmental disorders, including fragile X syndrome and autism. The information gained from this research can be used to improve our understanding of abnormal visual development, to establish a quantitative biomarker for atypical temporal processing, and to guide the design of interventions targeted at improving temporal visual deficits. This research fits closely with the stated mission of the National Eye Institute.